The Key to my Heart
by lickymee
Summary: This story depicts the chapter 162 of the manga. What if Chitoge and the Beehive group still left for America? What will happen to Raku and his friends?Will Shuu ever get laid? Will Raku ever overcome his thick-headedness that is over 9000? Find out here! Marika x Raku (ON HIATUS READ PROFILE FOR MORE INFO)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here's my second fanfic . It's a what if Chitoge's father did not interfere the fight between Claude and Raku in chapter 162 of the manga. What if the Beehive group still left Japan? What will happen to Raku and his friend's? Might get a little OOC cause I have no idea what am I doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi or any part of it(though I wish so that THE GOD DAMN PLOT WILL START MOVING)

"It's futile." Said Claude. The boy who claimed to be Ojou-sama's boyfriend was weak. So weak. He had dared to mislead his trusted assistant Tsugumi to help him break Ojou-sama out. When he tried to stop him at the door, that shitty brat of the Shuhei group had dared to challenge him. But it's all just a futile effort. He easily whooped that little brat's ass without breaking a sweat. That brat kept standing up again and again while he just beat him down easily again and again. At last, the shitty brat fell unconscious after punching him the 65th time in his face. He looked at the slump and smirked.

* A month later*

Raku Ichijou sat on his desk with a resigned look on his face. The sensei, or Yui-nee, was standing in front of the class and teaching about simultaneous equations. Raku stared into space while thinking events about the last month. Chitoge had planned to live with the Shuhei group to prevent from leaving Japan. But the plan was uncovered by Claude and had prevented it from undergoing. He had locked Chitoge in a room and prevented anyone from seeing her. Raku had tried to rescue her, but Claude stood in the way. He had foolishly challenged the man and, of course, lost. What chances did he have against a upper brass of a gang organization as a student? It's not that he didn't think of using his group members to save her, but the Shuhei group had been in conflict with the Beehive group for a while now. Using the members of Shuhei group for his own cause might only cause an all-out war, which he of course wanted to prevent from happening.

He sighed and stared out of the window. He had been aware that he has been feeling severly depressed over this, although he was unsure why. Didn't he hate her? Didn't he wanted to get out of being her fake boyfriend for the sake of the city's safety? Although…..ever since Shuu, his best male friend , had asked him that question, he had been pondering about it. Yes… best friend. That's what it's all about. He convinced himself that she was his best friend. The time they spent together must have caused this to happen. A best friend, that what it is.

He sighed again and rubbed his temples. Who was he kidding? The heartache that happened frequently had plainly stated the truth. He loved Chitoge, her soft gentle lips, her golden hair,her stubborn persistent attidude. He loved every bit of her. It was only after Chitoge left that the realization hit him hard. He had been powerless to stop the move. He had been beaten unconscious and was brought back home secretly to recover by his father's trusted subordinates. His father must have understood his situation and kept the events a top secret, as Ryuu and others did not know about his wounds. The next week, the whole Beehive group, including Chitoge and Tsugumi, had left for America silently. The mansion which they resided in had been sold off to some millionaire and was planned to be pulled down for a golf course. It was like they completely disappeared from the face of Earth.

After a week, Raku's body recovered, but his heart has not. He put on a mask brought his broken heart to school . Onodera and the others had been worried by his absence from school, but he managed to convince them he was out of town . He may have fooled Kosaki and the others, but Shuu had been able to see through his plastic smile.

Shuu understood his situation and tried to comfort Raku, as they had did a while ago. But Raku had shrugged him away and said he was okay. Shuu , worried, tried to think of a way to cheer his dear friend up and thought of Marika. Although Raku had denied it, he knew that Raku was heartbroken at the departure of Chitoge. Maybe… just maybe… if someone was capable to mend his heart, Marika just may be suitable to take that empty place.

Marika Tachibana should be happy that Chitoge, her love rival, was gone. Although she put on a face of not giving a shit, she still missed that wild girl. Despite all the quarrelling, that blond had been a good friend to her. Her leaving had made a deep impact in all of them, particularly Raku, although she doubted it. Raku had expressed neutrality of Chitoge's move, although she could see that deep down he was severely depressed. She, with a tinge of jealousy understood him as she had felt the same when Raku had not been able to recall her even when she expressed her love to him. To be rejected, forgotten or unable to express the love to the person you like is the same pain that is felt by any person.

She then made a plan to cheer her Raku-sama up. Although unsure why, Shuu had came up to her during lunch break and gave her a paper containing information about Raku-sama's likes and dislikes . Marika was confused by his actions, but despite it she was able to gain new knowledge about the man she loved. Although she punched Shuu into the wall a while ago, she thanked him in a soft tone. The human that was etched onto the wall gave his usual face with a w mouth and a thumbs-up. This plan would prove to be the expression of understanding of his sufferings . If possible, even it's a 0.01 percent of chance that she could charm Raku-sama with her plan, he would….. Marika giggled and proceeded to Raku's desk.

Raku had been eating his lunch alone since that faithful day. He sighed and stared outside the window. It was spring and the weather was good. A plane flew over their school and Raku stared at it, with hope that Chitoge would come back. Of course, it was all just a false hope. He sighed again and bit into his plum filled rice balls. The sour-sweet taste can be used to describe his heart when Marika suddenly sat in front of him with a smile on his face. This girl had claimed to be his fiancé the a few months ago. Had she not revealed her accent during their first 'date', she would never have struck to him as Marie, a girl who he played with in her ward when she was young.

He quickly swallowed the rice ball and said "Yo, Marika. Need anything?'. Marika smiled and said with puppy dog eyes 'Raku-sama, do you have any plans today?'. Raku sighed and thought about it. Ever since Chitoge left, he had been free practically everyday. He looked at Marika with a straight face and said 'Nope, don't think so. Why?'

Marika, with a happy face, asked "Well then, Raku- sama, wanna come over to my house?".

A/N: well here's chapter 1. Would appreciate if anyone gave help on Japanese honorifics (-sama,-kun,-sensei…..etc). Please leave a review and stay tuned for more updates! :p


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hereeesss Chapter 2! Still don't really get Japanese honorifics(-sama,-kun,-sensei…..). So will still love any help at all! Oh, this will be a very short fanfic. I forgotten to say the last chapter. It will be probably for another 1 or 2 more chapters till this is done. Again, the characters may be OOC for I am still a noob and don't have any proof readers. :3 Marika x Raku

Disclamer: I do not own Nisekoi or any part of it. (BUT I WISH SO THAT THE PLOT WILL JUST MOVE FOR GOD'S SAKE)

'Wha…What?' said Raku in a scared tone. The last time he was there, he met her father. Her father, a police chief, had a face of a Yakuza. Apparently, her father and Raku's father had made a promise to marry their child of to each other in a bar a long time ago.

Of course, they were drunk. Raku's father,being the most drunk between two of them, had forgotten all about it the next day while Marika's father had not. It was only until recently that Raku's father remembered about it and told Raku when Raku showed his father the picture of them as kids. Raku had no idea who was his 'fiancé' was until she waltzed into their class and hugged Raku immediately after seeing him. Chaos ensued,and due to certain circumstances,he was forced to go on a 'date' with her. During the date, he had remembered who was she. Marie, a nickname which her father gave her.

Seeing her beloved was quiet again, Marika grinned widely and said 'Raku-sama, you were looking down recently. Is something bothering you?'. 'Its not like you could understand my pain' thought Raku and sighed. He faced her face of hope ,bluntly said 'Nope', and gave her his signature smile. 'Its not like anyone can.' Thought Raku again.

Marika could plainly see the sadness in his eyes. She sighed in her heart and thought 'This is gonna be hard to pull off.' She smiled again and repeated her question 'Raku-sama, wanna come over to my house?' in a hopeful tone.

Raku was having a heartache again, although he did not show it. Marika's grin had struck to him to be kind of similar to Chitoge's. He had tried to not think of the girl as much as possible as the heartache was an opportunist, striking him each time he let his guard down. He heart was aching terribly and wanted this conversation to end for he just wanted to lie on his desk and sleep the pain away.

He sighed and asked 'I've got time, but why though?' As much as he wanted to end this conversation, he couldn't just waltz into her home. He shivered involuntarily at the remembrance of her father's angry face as if it had happened yesterday. The old man had flamed up after hearing that he had forgotten about her precious Marie. In fact, he still probably thought he had a 'girlfriend'. His heart felt stung again by that word and steadied himself.

Marika saw his expression of fear and pain. He must have accidentally showed it for a second when she asked him the question. Thinking why would he have that kind of reaction, she thought of her father. Her father tended to be overprotective sometimes and he sure was the first time Raku met him. She knew this question was coming and said : 'Well, the exams are around the corner and I am having problems with my Chemistry, so I was planning to invite you and the others for a study session!'.

'So that's what its all about' thought Raku. True, the exams were coming and he himself had problems with his studies too. But at Marika's home… He would rather fail than face the wrath of that old man again. Raku was about to give an excuse to decline her offer when Marika quickly added 'My dad is out of town for the whole day, don't worry.' And winked.

'Out of town,huh?' thought Raku. He had tried to revise his schoolwork at home too, only to give up when he found out he was twiddling his pencil and staring at the sky. He just couldn't concentrate with what had happened recently. A study session would probably help him concentrate in his studies and take his mind off her. Moreover, he said he was free today and had no plans. 'Sure, why not?' he answered with a little smile.

Marika giggled and said 'Ok then, I'll go invite the others. Come to my home at 3pm.' And headed to Kosaki's direction. Shuu gave a thumbs up to her and she ,bewildered, returned a smile. 'It seems he caught wind of my plan, but doesn't plan to stop it? Could he….. have noticed about Raku-sama's depression too?' thought Marika. Shuu gave her another thumbs up as if he agreed to her suspicions and gave another w smile. He then took his phone out and made a pressing gesture and pointed at the phone displaying the time .Marika understood his plan immediately and grinned. 'Of course, he's his best friend, so he wants his friend to stop feeling depressed too.' Marika smiled again and continued walking towards Kosaki's desk.

Kosaki had been talking to Ruri when suddenly Marika touched her elbows. She gave a small gasp of surprise and turned, seeing its only Marika, and breathed a sound of relief. Ever since Chitoge and Tsugumi, her friends, had left for America, the group of 7 which consisted of Raku, Shuu, Marika, Tsugumi, Chitoge ,Ruri and of course, her, had seemingly started to break up. Chitoge had been the vital gear sticking all of them together. Since her dear friend's departure, Raku had seemed to been more conserved and quiet, almost to the point of shunning his friends . Shuu had never really fitted into their group and now had drifted off to another. On the other hand, she was still glad Ruri was still with her.

'Wanna come over to my house today?' asked Marika in a happy tone. 'We are going to hold a study session for the coming exams.' Explained Marika. Kosaki could only nod excitedly as she had been a little lonely recently. Marika then turned to Ruri and said 'You should come too! My dad's not at home, so I could invite anyone I want! Raku-sama and Shuu is coming too!'

Ruri declined politely and said 'Sorry, but today I got some stuff planned already. Are you fine by yourself, Kosaki?' Ruri turned her head towards her friend and waited for an answer. Kosaki smiled appreciatively at her friend's worries and said 'No worries Ruri-chan, I can take care of my self,although I don't know where Marika-sama's home is…...' Marika exclaimed happily 'So then, its decided! Come to my house at 3pm!'.Don't worry! Shuu can lead you there!'. She then waved to Kosaki as she left for her seat due to the bell has rung.

*a few hours later *

Raku was on his way to Marika's home with a sling bag over his shoulder. He yawned under the warm spring sun and took a drink from a can of coffee. The ice-cold coffee that flowed down his throat had quenched his thirst and revived him. He threw the empty can away and looked at the giant building in front of him. He took a look at his watched and it showed that it was 2:54pm. He then stretched his arms and proceeded to board the lift.

Marika was grinning as she looked at her phone. Apparently Shuu really did what he said and had mislead Kosaki, with the excuse of not knowing where her home actually is. The clock showed 2.58pm when someone pressed the doorbell of her front entrance. She saw that it was Raku alone standing at her entrance and waving at the security camera which was above the door. She smiled and opened the door. When Raku saw her, he waved his hand and said 'Yo'. She smiled and hugged Raku's arms.

'Ackk?!' he exclaimed surprisingly and said 'I thought I said to not to be so close to me!'. Marika merely grinned and said 'Let's go in!'. Raku sighed and proceeded to take of his shoes. 'Sorry for intruding.' He said and walked then saw the halls were decorated with medals from her father's service and quotes by famous people. The house gave him a feeling of her father's atmosphere and he shuddered.

'Umm,is your father really not here?'asked Raku,just to make sure. Marika nodded his head. 'Don't worry Raku-sama, he is currently in Tokyo attending a national conference.' Said Marika in a reassuring tone. As they headed for the living room, Marika added 'And by the way, Shuu and Kosaki aren't coming. Seems like they had some emergency.' .

'Wait….. no one's coming?' gulped Raku ' That means,….. we're alone?'

A/N: Haha well that's chapter 2. I really felt this chapter was crap and Raku was OOC. But I had no time to retype so sorry for this .Updates will be considerably slower as my exams are coming. But don't worry. After my exams I am gonna post a new chapter. Again,help needed at Japanese Honorifics (-sama,-kun,-sensei…..). Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, Lickymee. I decided to just extend this story for a few more chapters. And again, OOC characters may appear as I am still a noob. Updates will be considerably slower till my exams are over. Peace.

Disclamier: I do not own Nisekoi or any part of it. (BUT I WISH SO THE GODDAMN PLOT WOULD START MOVING)

'Wait… that means… we're alone?!' Raku said in a flustered tone. Shuu had inadvertently crossed his mind, making a w mouth and giving a thumbs up. 'What the hell are you up to again, you idiot?' Raku thought while sighing.

'Haha Raku-sama, let's study~' said Marika while pulling Raku to a elegantly carved high-quality redwood table. On it were reference books and notes neatly arranged in a orderly manner.

Raku felt a bit annoyed and lethargic. Being alone with this girl was the last thing he needed today. He faced her and said 'Umm Marika, how about we postpone this study session till another time? When others are free?'. Marika pouted and mumbled 'But… my dad will be home tomorrow…and I won't have free time for the next few weeks…..'

Raku really felt tired when Marika looked at him with hopeful eyes. He got her message that she wanted him to stay. 'Ahhhh damn it, Marika must have had it hard too when Chitoge left.'thought Raku. Although his feelings for Chitoge were entirely different than Marika's, they were in the same boat, caused by a dear friend or someone who has left their side.

Giving in, Raku said slowly 'Fine,fine. Let's study. What do you wanna take over first?' Her pleadful eyes had been shooting rays of hope into his face with such intensity that he couldn't refuse her any longer. Who could? Upon hearing those words, Marika literally leapt into the air while exclaiming 'CHEMISTRY!'.

Raku laughed lightly and said 'How about we sit down first?'. Marika stood there dumb stricken and stuttered 'Of.. Of course! Sure! Absolutely!' while blushing madly and her eyes looking at the other side. They then sat on the beautifully carved chairs and soon immersed themselves in a world of alkanes and chemical reactions. Slowly but surely, the awkwardness between them had begun to dispel.

Raku had been in a heated discussion about the physical properties of alkanes with her when he noticed his throat was parched. It wasn't weird, considering they just had an hour long talk about Chemistry. Marika must have been thirsty too because she asked the boy in front of her 'Umm,Ichijou-kun, wou..would you like a drink?' nervously. Raku felt weird when she called him by his family name, considering she always called Raku-sama this and Raku-sama that. However, he dispelled that little oddity and answered with a smile 'Sure, why not?'

'How could I have forgotten all about the plan?' Marika cursed herself while taking a bottle of juice out of the fridge. She had been too nervous and preoccupied by Raku's presence in front of her. They were alone. In her home. 'No no no ,focus goddamnit!' Marika silently cursed herself again and stole a glance at Raku. Fortunately, he was too busy flipping through his notes to notice her weird behavior. After pouring the juice into two glasses, she hoped for the best as she dripped a drop of clear liquid into one of them.

Raku had been busy flipping through questions about linear programming that he hadn't noticed Marika's return. 'Raku-sama, I am back~' Marika had said while placing a cup of delicious looking apple juice in front of him. Thanking her, he took a big gulp and put the glass down. Noticing Marika was staring at him, he inadvertently blushed and said 'Umm, do you know this question?' while passing her a question paper. Marika was startled and said 'What?Huh? Oh!Umm. Lemme see. Haha.' While stuttering madly again.

They had been battling the mysterious numbers for not long when he suddenly had a headache and felt a twang of pain in his stomach. Disregarding them as caused by fatigue, he looked up from his books,only too find Marika staring at him again. Before he could utter a word, Marika had immediately said 'Raku-sama, could you pass me that paperweight?' while pointing at the piece of metal block beside him. Shrugging Marika's strange behavior away, he proceeded to pass the block to her.

To his astonishment, the moment he tried to lift it,his arms felt like sponge. The paperweight that must not have weighed more than 3 kg had suddenly felt like he was trying to lift a train. Confused, Raku had tried to mutter something when the pain in his head and stomach multiplied suddenly. The pain in his stomach had suddenly spread to other parts of his body, giving a feeling like he was being burned inside out.

He stood up in pain and fell on the floor, his mind and body in a mess.'Wha…what…' In a daze, he saw Marika rushing to his side. She then took out a set of tools which what looked like for lock-picking uses and knelt down by him. As she proceeded to take out the pendant from his clothes, she muttered 'Sorry, Raku-sama, for drugging you, but this is the only way I could do this. This is the only way that you would acknowledge my love.'

Raku felt his vision was like looking through a piece of jelly. His mind and body already felt numb from the pain. 'Drugged… me…..what… kind….so… painful…'He looked at Marika while muttering couldn't move an ounce of his muscle anymore and he felt he was blacking out.

Marika stopped her movements and looked at Raku with a confused face. 'Pain? This drug only weakens a body, not inflict pain. Wait a minute….' She said as she took a piece of paper in front of her. Exclaiming loudly, 'Raku –sama! By any chance,did you had any caffeine before coming?!'

Raku, in a daze, replied 'Yeah… I …had… a …. Can …of…..coffee….' Suddenly, Raku coughed violently and tasted blood in his mouth. Marika had already started taking out her phone and was calling someone panickly. But to Raku, everything in his world was like in a Jell-O and was in slow motion.

All he could remember before he passed out was 'And …Marika…*COUGH COUGH*….. the one I love….is…Chi…to…ge….'

A/N: Chapter 3 complete! A little short, but I had no time and no idea what to write. Any help with Japanese honorifics (-sama,-sensei,-kun…..) needed! Sorry if characters were OOC but I am still a noob so no hate please. More reviews more love! It helps me to think of plot and stuff! Peace! :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys Lickymee here. Sorry for late update due to exams and I had literally no idea how to continue this fanfic. Well, a little inspiration came into my brain when I was derping around and here it is! OOC alert. Probably will have OC too . I don't know lol. Btw I gave a name to Raku's dad, which is Mashashi Ichijou.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi or any part of it.(BUT I WISH I DO SO THE PLOT WOULD GODDAMN MOVE)

When Raku finally was conscious, he first thing he felt was he was lying down. Next, he was hearing some sounds that what appeared to be someone having a conversation with another. Getting confused that his hearing was fumbled up, he tried to open his eyes. The pair of eyelids felt like lead when he tried to open them. After many attempts, he finally managed to open them by using every ounce of his strength .

All he could initially see in his vision were watery light and black. However, a shadow that suddenly appeared in front of his eyes immediately begin hugging him tightly while saying something like "Rackkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu yyyyoouuruuree aaaaawwwakkkeeeeese.

Sitting up in alarm, he only had to lie back down from the ache in his head. When his hearing and vision finally cleared, he saw the ceiling of his room. Confused , he tried shifting his gaze a bit to the right, only to find a beautiful Chinese girl with a long braid weeping silently while hugging his arm.

Recognizing her as his 'sister', he only managed to mutter 'Y..u..i….n..e…ee?' The girl looked up immediately and she hugged him again while bawling . An old man's voice had came from his left side 'Ahhhh Raku, you're awake.'

Trying to move his neck to see who was the owner of the voice, his headache immediately intensified, leaving him in pain again. His vision and hearing blurred again and he lied down in pain, waiting for it to pass. Finally, after several moments of waiting, the pain had faded and he looked to his left again.

Sitting on a chair was the leader of the Shuei-gumi group,Mashashi Ichijo. In other words, his dad. 'Otou…san' was the only words he was able to muster before the headache returned. Wincing in pain, he closed his eyes and attempted to wish the pain away. Despite the aching pain, he had unintentionally drifted off to sleep.

By the time he woke up again, there was no presence of Yui-nee. His father had been sitting beside him the whole time during his sleep. Sensing his son was awake again, he gently dabbed a wet cloth on Raku's lips. Mashashi sighed and said : 'Only when you were awake was she relieved. I had to force her to do her work as a teacher to prepare her student's examination papers when she insisted to stay by your side.' His father took a breath and said 'Damn Raku, you sure love to get yourself into trouble, don't you?'.

'What…. Happened….' Raku managed to say again with much difficulty. Saying nothing, his father brought a cup of some herbal tea to his mouth and said 'Drink this.' Raku had managed to take a sip before he felt like vomiting.

Raku's dad had immediately brought a plastic basin in front of his son's mouth. Raku could only taste the sour taste of his gastric juices as he vomited nothing. Lying down in pain, he checked his surroundings once more. He was in his room, he himself lying on a futon. His father was beside him washing a piece of cloth in another basin. An IV tube inserted into his arms which transported which he assumed was glucose into his body.

Mustering up the strength, he said again 'Wha..t happened…..?' Mashashi immediately faced him and said 'You were in a semi-coma for 5 days. ' A flood of memories immediately filled his brain, which apparently caused that headache tor reemerge.

Massaging his temples, he groaned in pain while staring at the ceiling. 'What….did I have?'. Mashashi sighed and replied 'Marika apparently gave you a newly – developed drug by the BeeHive group called the Baby Power. If consumed in right amounts, it causes and individual's body strength to reduce to a just-born permanently. Other than that, it normally doesn't have any side effects. What Marika fed you, was, however, a super diluted version of it. It was diluted with 10 other chemicals to reduce its potency, making it only able to reduce one's body strength for an hour maximum .'

Raku muttered 'But... no side effects…. Then….coffee….' Mashashi sighed and answered 'The original drug, was, of course had no side effects. But as this diluted version had been mixed with other chemicals, so a reaction was unavoidable. How Marika got this drug is the question I won't peer into, but this version of it was especially reactive in the presence of caffeine. In other words, it reacted with the coffee in your stomach and became a neurotoxin.'

Raku sighed and and stared at his dad. Mashashi took this as sign to continue speaking and said : 'Marika had panicked and called the nearby hospital, which was, conveniently, owned by the Shuhei-Gumi group. Before any ambulance was dispatched, she couldn't wait any longer and literally carried you on her back. When you arrived at the hospital unconscious while dribbling blood on her dress, I had nearly had an heart attack seeing you in that state. Fortunately, the neurotoxin had only started to take effect and was not really absorbed by your body. We had to pump your stomach to get that bloody mess out before your stomach started to rot. After the whole ordeal only I had asked Marika about the truth.'

Raku groaned and said 'Sorry, Otou-san, for worrying you.' With that, his headache had subsided again and he was beginning to feel strength in his arms. With the help of his father, he sat up with much difficulty and was forced to take a odd-smelling gruel given by his father. After that, he felt sleepy again and went back to his dreams. This routine continued for a few days before Raku finally fully recovered the strength in his body. Although his father strongly opposed, he still insisted to go to school.

The next morning, Raku trudged slowly on the familiar path to his school. The exams were coming in 2 weeks and due to his body state, he was totally unprepared. He yawned a little as he entered his class. Once inside, Kosaki ,Shuu and Ruri who saw his entrance immediately ran to his side . 'I..I hope you are feeling b..better Ichijo-kun.' Said Kosaki in a worried voice. 'Feeling any better, Ichijo-kun?' said Ruri in a monotonous voice. 'How's the food poisoning treating yah, buddy?' said Shuu with his w mouth while patting his back.

'Huh? Food poisoning?' Raku looked at Shuu questioningly. Shuu had replied immediately . 'Weren't you admitted to the hospital for eating some unhygienic food? ' while staring at Raku. Raku took the hint and replied 'Oh. Umm….. Yeah. I had food poisoning and was forced to skip school for a week. Sorry for worrying you guys.'

Kosaki Onodera sighed in relief. 'I see. I am happy that Ichijo-kun is had recovered.' While giving him a sincere smile. Raku merely smiled in response as Shuu had signaled him to follow him as he left the classroom. Before Kosaki had uttered another word, Raku had interjected 'Sorry Onodera-san, but I got a little business to attend to. See you later.' and rushed off to follow Shuu, leaving a bewildered Kosaki and Ruri. The girls was confused by his actions but the soon misunderstood his meaning of 'buisness' and gave worried looks to the open doorway.

Shuu was waiting for Raku on the school roof. They sat on the floor and stared into the cloudless blue sky. There was no sound but the sound of birds chirping and the school bell's ringing, signaling the start of class for the day.

Neither males made a move or uttred a word until Raku couldn't bear the silence any longer. 'So…ummm… how did you guys know I was hospitalized?' Raku finally let these words out of his mouth. Shuu didn't reply for a while until a sparrow perched on the railing in front of them, chirping merrily . 'I was at the hospital to visit my uncle, who is a head doctor there.' Shuu sighed before he continued ' I had just reached the entrance before I was graced by a sight of Marika carrying your fat ass while rushing into the hospital. Stunned, I was confused and didn't move. After finally believing what I saw was an illusion, your dad had suddenly appeared before me in a panic state while still wearing a yukata.'

Raku didn't reply. Shuu continued saying 'After really believing something was up, I followed your dad up a series of stairs and came to an emergency ward with Marika and your dad outside. I had hidden myself between 2 water dispensers and ,unintentionally , heard their conversation. Something about you getting drugged and fainting or something.' Shuu stopped talking and faced him. ' Raku, I have to admit. I had helped Marika that day by misleading Onodera-san from her home. Had I known her real intentions, I would have not aided her.' Shuu had stood up and bowed 90 degrees towards Raku.

Raku stood up in alarm and tried to convince his friend to stop bowing. Shuu had insisted he intended to bow till Raku had forgiven him. Raku rubbed his temples again from an emerging headache and said 'Yeah yeah, I forgive you. Now don't be an asshole and make me punch you.'

Standing straight, his best friend did a 90 degree bow and uttered 'Thank you, Raku-kun!' and patted his back . Raku merely shrugged and leaned against the railing. A class below them was reciting a poem while another class at the opposite building was scribbling down the notes their Sensei had cared to bestow upon them. Shuu had then joined him staring at other classes studying while both of them was skipping theirs.

They took in this sight for a few more minutes before Raku finally spoke 'Say….. how is Marika this few days?'. Shuu stared in front of him a little longer before replying 'Truth is, ever since that day, Marika had stopped coming to school. We were unable to contact her phone number and we couldn't access her home's elevator without a security card.'

Raku did not reply Shuu. They stayed leaning against the rail until the bell sounded again. 'Is….. she in fault?' Raku let the question out of his mouth. Shuu said nothing for a moment and replied 'Well, that's for you to decide. Now come on, we can't miss our class anymore. The next class is Yui-sensei's and I suck in Maths.'

As Shuu started walking towards the door that led to the stairs, Raku lifted his head and stared at the clear sky once more. 'For me to decide….huh?' he thought out loud as proceeded slowly towards the door.

A/N: Finally. Kinda long lol to make up for these super slow updates .Lol if I had Yui OOC then sorry lol. Again, help with Japanese honorifics needed ( -sama,-kun,-sensei…) needed. More reviews more love. It helps me think of more plot and stuff. Peace! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally…... my exams are finished…. Fuck yeah! After that I went to a survival skills camp which lasted 5 days (save me…). As promised I will upload a new chapter after it finished. :p Oh btw, I need help on Japanese honorifics ( -sama,-san,-kun,sensei,-sempai ….). And I started using LibreOffice (yipee!) after finding the internet and time to download it. Still trying it out though. And wtf is the manga development. Author be trolling with Team Marika? Well whatever. Here's chapter 5! OOC characters may appear like everywhere (hey I had no idea what to write anymore). The idea of OC is given up probably.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing or any part of Nisekoi. (YESHHHH THE PLOT IS MOVING I DON'T WANNA OWN IT ANYMOREE)(BUTT NOOO MARIKA DON'T DIEEE)**

Class proceeeded slowly for Raku Ichijo. He couldn't resist glancing at her seat as Yui-sensei was infront. " Is it….her fault?… Although she was her usual self….she went overboard with the Baby something drug…." Raku gave up thinking about anything and continued staring at the average difficulty level of simultaneous equation of x+y= 3 and (y x y)-2y-x=3.

Kosaki Onodera,on the other hand, was putting every brain power she had to solve that mysterious rows of number. Although she was aiming to enlist in a cooking academy, it was very strict and prestigious, its entry requirements requiring the students applying to be at least in the top 100 in the district. After Chitoge had left, she had made up her mind to become stronger and smarter. Even Ruri was impressed by her hard-to-come determination and aided her in her quest.

This, however, was out of league. Maths was like Picasso's artwork to her, never ever finding the head and tails of it. After a while, she had given up and resolved to asking Ruri to guide her afterwards.

Her eyes unconciously drifted of to the seat near at the right side to the class. They set on an average-build back. The owner of that back that was staring at the board, was actually daydreaming. Kosaki sighed a little as this sight. Ever since Chitoge's departure, he had been in this state. His depressed face was obvious to even her that his feelings for her was more than a fake girlfriend.

'Girl….friend….' Kosaki grinned a little at the thought of her standing next to him, while being called as that. 'Ah, Ichijo-kun, one day, I will gather up my courage and confess!'. Kosaki grinned at that thought when suddenly Yui-sensei's voice rang out. 'Hmm? Kosaki-chan? It seems you know how to solve this question? Can you please tell me the value of x and y?'

Kosaki panicked at the request. 'Ah….. no…...I don't…..' while stuttering. 'Then why were you grinning while staring at the board ? Is my teaching that funny?' demanded Yui. 'And Raku-kun, stop dreaming and pay attention!' The whole class giggled at the sight of Raku snapping awake to reality and both of them blushing. Although Yui had a gentle and warm attitude during other times, she had a strict rule of students paying absolute attention during her teaching.

School ended 3 hours later with both of them getting extra homework as punishment from Yui-sensei. As Raku started to leave the class hastily, Kosaki asked for Ruri's help in her Maths. Ruri had spotted Raku stepping out of the door and thought of a plan.

'Sorry, I am busy saving the world. How about you ask Ichijo-kun? He quite good in this chapter it seems.' said Ruri while packing and running out of the class at the speed of sound before Kosaki could even move a finger. Stunned like a vegetable(Singaporean meme lol),she exhaled deeply and gathered up her courage to find him.

She ran with her school bag in hand onto the hill until she saw him strolling lazily at the direction of his home. Before she could start to say anything, an odd scene unraveled in front of her. A black car stopped at Raku's side and a man that looked like he could make a hole through a wall with his pinkie grabbed Raku and threw him in the vehicle. It then sped off silently and swiftly before she could even react. Stunned like a vegetable again, she stood there uncertainly to decide whether was she dreaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raku was hurrying home after class to prevent any contact with his friends. All he wanted to do today was quickly getting dinner ingredients and after reaching home, getting into bed to sleep the entire warm afternoon off. As he was thinking of choosing either roasted or stewed pork ribs, a car stopped next to his left. Before he could turn his head, a figure exited the car and grabbed him. Before he could even have the chance to be stunned like a vegetable, he was thrown inside the vehicle's open door and overwhelmed by the sight of 3 burly men in the car. The equally burly man that grabbed him entered the car again and sat next to him. The vehicle sped off silently with Raku at the back seat. Confused, he asked 'Why am I here? '. The one at the driver seat spoke in a deep but robotic voice : 'I am not programmed to answer your question, Mr. Connor.' Confused, Raku replied 'Connor? Who's Connor?'.

The guy at shotgun seat interupted 'Ichijo. He meant Ichijo. Damn it, it's system needs updating from the last time it was used. Hey, Mayweather, gag him.' Raku still confused, started to speak again when suddenly a sock was stuffed into his mouth. The taste of salty urea of sweat in his mouth disgusted him and he wanted to spit the socks out. However, a pistol was pointed at his face, daring him to do so.

So for the entire journey Raku tasted the owner of the sock's delicious salty refreshing sweat in a quiet but scary atmosphere, the driver even punching the car's radio for no apparent reason at a point of time, earning curses from the guy at the shotgun seat. 'GODDAMNIT I AM GONNA KILL THE ENGINEER WHO PROGRAMMED THIS PIECE OF SHIT!'

It wasn't long before Raku had managed to steal a glimpse of outside and realised where he was. He tried to say something before the guy in the beside him said to him 'Shaddup ya piece of shite, yer make ma boss daughter crie and now ya gonna pay.'

The vehicle stopped and he was grabbed down from the car. In front of him was a sight he was all too familiar with- the building in which Marika's home was.

**A/N: This chapter took me 3 days to figure it out and write. Kinda short lol sorry but I still managed to finish it with the help of reading the Nisekoi fanfic I Can't Deny It Anymore by SmAsHBrownGuy which I high recommend although I wish he would update faster lol. Yes I know Yui is very OOC from start to finish but fk it I don't wanna edit this anymore. Help at Japanese honorifics very very welcome and reviews give me the power to defeat the God of Writer's Block although you can refuse too . :'( . Future updates pprrroobbbaaallly next week? I don't know lol. PEACE 3!**


End file.
